Prophecy of the Four
by Fireheart Of Thunderclan
Summary: Dark times are coming ahead for the clans and history will be repeated. Can they come together as one for one final stand against evil? Or will they crumple beneath the darkness? Find out by reading this fanfiction and please read and review!
1. Allegiances

Hey everyone I had an amazing idea for a story and I couldnt let it go to waste so here it is!

Prophecy of 4

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Spiderstar- Long limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Deputy: Briarheart- Dark brown she cat with bright yellow eyes

Med. Cat: Blossomcloud- Tortoiseshell and white she cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Mosswhisker- Pale gray and white she cat with bright blue eyes

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Thistlefang- Spiky furred, unevenly mottled gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Rainfur- Dark gray she cat with piercing frost blue eyes

Poppyflower- Dark red tabby she cat with amber eyes

Larchclaw- Brown tabby tom with emerald green eyes

Shrewfang- Dark brown tom wth a narrow muzzle and amber eyes

Apprentice, Bramblepaw

Tawnystripe- Light gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollypool- Long legged black she cat with piercing green eyes

Queens

Echomist- Light gray she cat with big yellow eyes, mother of Shrewfangs kits (Graykit, Bluekit, Emberkit, and Cinderkit)

Goldencloud- Golden ginger she cat with bright green eyes, mother of Spiderstars kits ( Firekit, Flamekit, Sandkit, and Blackkit)

Apprentices

Whitepaw- Pure white she cat with hazel eyes

Snowpaw- White she cat with gray flecks, and green eyes

Bramblepaw- Brown and black tabby tom with amber eyes

Kits

Graykit- Solid light gray tom with big bright yellow eyes

Bluekit- Blue-gray she kit with piercing green eyes

Emberkit- Gray tabby tom with ginger flecks and blue eyes

Cinderkit- Fluffy dark gray she kit with enormous blue eyes

Firekit- Dark ginger tom with brown paws, and blue eyes

Flamekit- Ginger and brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Sandkit- Light ginger she kit with green eyes

Blackkit- Black tom with brown underbelly, paws and green eyes

Elders

Specklefoot- Pale tabby she cat with amber eyes

Lionclaw- Pale golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Molewhisker- Large cream and brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Riverclan

Leader: Stonestar- Fluffy blue- gray tom with piercing blue eyes

Deputy: Duskcloud- Brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Med. Cat.: Otterpool- Dark brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Reedflight- Dark orange tabby she cat with green eyes

Sedgeclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with spiky claws, and amber eyes

Nettlewhisker- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Beechcloud- light brown- ginger she cat with blue eyes

Mistytail- Blue-gray she cat with clear ice blue eyes

Volefang- Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Beetlefoot- Broad shouldered black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Heronpaw

Queens

Petalfur- Tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes, mother of sedgeclaws kits ( Mosskit, and Echokit)

Apprentices

Heronpaw- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Silverpaw- Light gray tabby she cat with hazle eyes

Elders

None

Windclan

Leader: Crowstar- Smoky gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Breezefoot- Black tom with amber eyes

Med. Cat: Heatherpool- Light brown tabby she cat with smoky heather blue eyes

Warriors

Gorsewind- Ginger taabby and white tom with bright yellow eyes

Furzecloud- Gray and white she cat with blue eyes

Larksong- Silver and black tabby she cat with green eyes

Hareclaw- Brown and white tom with amber eyes

Pebbletail- Pale gray she cat with green eyes

Nighfang- Pitch black tom with amber eyes

Whiskerclaw- Light brown tom with hazle eyes

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Queens

Cloverwing- Dark brown she cat with a white flash on her nose shaped like a cloverleaf, expecting Crowstars kits

Apprentices

Brownpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Elders

None

Shadowclan

Leader: Tawnystar- Mottled pale gray tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Deputy: Russetwing- Dark ginger tabby she cat with dark green eyes

Med. Cat- Applecloud- Mottled brown she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice,Scorchpaw

Warriors

Oakclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Flintclaw- Gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Nettlewing- Thin white she cat with ginger flecks and blue eyes

Nutfur- Brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Yellowpaw

Owlheart-light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Redear- Mottled brown and ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Brackenpaw

Pinefeather- Black she cat with hazle eyes

Ripplepool- Black and orange she cat with yellow eyes

Queens

Dawnsky- Cream furred tabby with blue eyes, mother of Nutfurs kits (Brownkit, and Berrykit)

Apprentices

Scorchpaw- Ginger tabby tom with bright green eyes

Yellowpaw- Dark gray she cat with yellow eyes

Brackenpaw- Pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs and amber eyes


	2. Prologue

I hope you enjoy this story!

Prologue

"Greetings Spiderstar, I have come to you with an important prophecy." Mewed a Starclan cat as he walked out of the shadows

"What is it? And who are you, you dont seem familiar to me but yet you look like someone from the stories that the elders tell." Spiderstar asked puzzled at the newcomer.

"I was the leader after Bramblestar, who I am sure you have heard of from the stories of the great battle. I was once part of the oldest prophecy of all time, I am Lionstar." At that Spiderstar gasped and quickly bowed his head as a sign of respect.

"It is an honor to finally meet you Lionstar, but what is this prophecy you speak of?"

"The new generations are so impation" Lionstar muttered, but before Spiderstar could argue he continued "Very well but I do not like to repeat my self so listen carefully 'Four will come together as history will repeat itself, and they will have the power of the stars at there paws. The lost will be remembered, and 5 will be united together once again.' Be warned and do not take this lightly, all we know is that they will have different powers then Jayfeather, Dovewing and I had but you must figure it out on your own who they are."

Further into Starclan territory

"Are you sure you four want to go through with this?" A gray she cat with a flattened face asked.

"We are Yellowfang, for if we dont the prophecy will not be fufulled and the clans will be doomed. We will do it for the sake of the clans, even if it means we will lose all memories until the darkness comes." A big dark ginger tom with bright green eyes mewed.

"Very well, a litter of kits have just finished being born and another one is on its way so you better hurry before its too late!" Yellowfang pushed them foward.

Thunderclan camp

"Come on Goldencloud you can do it! One more kit then you can relax!" the tortoiseshell she cat pushed the golden she cat to continue.

"Im doing my best!" Goldencloud growled.

"There you go! A healthy black tom, he looks just like Spiderstar. " Blossomcloud purred.

"Thank you Blossomcloud, can I come in now?" Spiderstar asked from the entrance way.

"Yes, of course come meet your kits you know where to find me if I am needed."

"Goldencloud how are you feeling?" Spiderstar murmured.

"I am doing better then I was ten seconds ago." She joked.

"What will we call them?" Spiderstar asked excitedly like a new born kit.

"I was thinking Sandkit for the light ginger she kit, and Blackkit for the black tom that looks like you, but I want you to name the other to." Goldencloud murmured soflty.

"Those are great names, how about for the dark ginger tom with blue eyes Firekit, and for the ginger and brown tabby tom with yellow eyes we name him Flamekit?" He suggested.

"Those are perfect, have you two decided on names yet Echomist?"Goldencloud asked.

"Yes, we decided on Graykit, Bluekit, Emberkit, and Cinderkit." Echomist purred.

"Those are great names, Thunderclan is thriving with so many new kits, we wont have to worry about prey or protecting our borders with so many kits and warriors" Spiderstar purred

Well? What do you think? A nice long prologue and I realized I might have made just a tad to many kitsXD Oh well, so who do you think the four that are reincarnated are? there is some obvious ones lol


End file.
